goanimatev6fandomcom-20200215-history
Phineas T. Ratchet kills Yo Gabba Gabba (melting them down for meat or upgrades) / Grounded
In the Chop Shop, in the lounge, Phineas T. Ratchet was about to watch TV. Ratchet: Let's see what's on TV. Ratchet turned on the TV. Announcer's voice on TV: Stay tuned, now it's time for Yo Gabba Gabba on Nick Jr. Yo Gabba Gabba was on. DJ Lance: It's time for Yo Gabba Gabba! Yo Gabba Gabba! Yo Gabba Gabba! Yo! Ratchet was very angry. Ratchet: Oh my god! Not Yo Gabba Gabba! I really hate shows that are on Nick Jr! Time to kill them! Ratchet went off to PBS Kids Headquarters to confront Yo Gabba Gabba, and then he went inside PBS Kids Headquarters and he angrily confronted Yo Gabba Gabba. Ratchet: Time to die, Yo Stupid Stupid! Muno: Hello! We are Yo Gabba Gabba! What is your name? Ratchet: Phineas T. Ratchet! Foofa: Do you want to play with us? Ratchet: No! I'm going to kill you all because your show is garbage! DJ Lance: Oh no! Don't kill us! Ratchet: Too bad! Time to die! (to Brobee) Hey, Brobee! Brobee: What? Ratchet: (shooting Brobee with a gun) Die, you ugly green poopy-face! Brobee was dead. Ratchet: One dead, five to kill! (to Plex) Hey, Plex! Plex: What? Ratchet: You're an outmode! Like the other ones! Plex: So what? Ratchet: That means I'm going to kill you with electric! So I can melt you down into next season's upgrades! Plex: Oh no! Ratchet killed Plex with electric, and Plex was dead. Ratchet: Now it's your turn to die, Foofa! (killing Foofa with an axe) Die, Foofa! Now it's for you to die, Muno! (killing Muno with an axe) Die, Muno! And last but not least! Time to die, Toodee! Ratchet killed Toodee with an axe. DJ Lance was dismayed. DJ Lance: I am very upset because you killed my friends! Ratchet: Shut up, Mr Skinny Man! DJ Lance: How dare you talk to me like that?! Ratchet: I will let you to live! DJ Lance: Really?! Ratchet: No! Die, you stupid man! Ratchet shot DJ Lance with a pistol, and Yo Gabba Gabba was dead. Ratchet started cheering. Ratchet: Yay! Yo Gabba Gabba is dead for good! Now! It's time I take their corpses back home to melt him down for upgrades or meat. Then Ratchet sent the corpses back home, and he put the corpses on the conveyer belt. The corpses of Yo Gabba Gabba were shredded by the Choppers and were conveyed to the furnace to be melted down for upgrades or meat. Then the meat and upgrades were manufactored. Ratchet: Hahahahahahaha! Yay! Yo Gabba Gabba is dead forever! Now I've got meat to eat for dinner and upgrades to get. At the lounge, Madame Gasket was extremely angry with her son Ratchet. Madame Gasket: Ratchet, how dare you kill Yo Gabba Gabba?! That was my favourite TV show! Organic people are raw, not junk or pieces of scrap metal! You are grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded until your show gets cancelled! Go to bed right now! Ratchet ran to his room, crying. Ratchet: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! CAST Dave as Phineas T. Ratchet Kidaroo (or Wiseguy) as Madame Gasket French Fry as DJ Lance Brian as Muno Julie as Foofa Young Guy as Brobee Evil Genius/David/Zack as Plex Susan as Announcer Category:All Phineas T. Ratchet deserves Category:Grounded Stuff